Tale of Genesis: Eva-lution
by DRAGON BALL HUNT3R
Summary: Sequel to Neon Revolution comes the next step in Shinji finally accepting himself and growing to love others. NERV and SEELE are back with the small percent of the world standing watching by, while Asuka is in the hands of another alien race, Shinji and his new friends set off to find her while the tension of a small war is persistent to finally wipe out mankind. Lemon Twist?
1. Chapter 1

Stage 02 The trace to mankind.

1: Twenty paths to destruction, Three in One Path.

Today is Shinji Ikari's Birthday, January 23rd 2018. 3 years have passed since he first arrived in Tokyo 3 and even after he lost all his faith in himself. Now a changed male, he is even now 17 Years old. Nerv is back up and running with not as many needed staff members as before since the terror is a only has a slight chance of arrival. Now a small percentage of the population has returned to earth, which you may think isn't so bad, but when in terms of small, there was only about 300 people added to the equation. He already had in total of 6 people with him before this date, with Asuka in the hands of alien beings. Daniel, Misato, Kaji, Loki, Toji, and Hikari. These were his friends now, and since Asuka left, he's grown more adept to being more social since it's just a small group of people...But anyways, Ritsuko has returned along with 4 other people that were involved with NERV...Including Gendo, Fuyutski, Makoto, and Maya were back to help bring back up destroyed buildings in Tokyo-4. The New city they worked so hard on, which it's first area is now coming to a stall. Shinji has trained hours on end for the protection of the City and to achieve Asuka's assured place in their new home...But Daniel has his own fears to come forward with in his own training with the Titular...In the past year, he has also turned 17, he missed his Birthday and Christmas in one year...He may come back for this year.

"He will, won't he Loki...Soon I'd hope at least! I mean come on! He's been asleep for 9 fucking months! This is RIDICULOUS..What if he never wakes up. He could just die there for all we know, Just die on that hospital bed after the months of force feeding him this...This trash. I'm really afraid of what could happen...I'm not sure of...Anything...my father's back...and w-w-we did talk...We BONDED! Y-Yeah that's right...And he said Daniel might come out of it...And I could take on The Templars. H-H-H-HE SAID DIDN'T HE?"

The Hero: Shinji had quickly panicked while inside the cockpit of Eva Unit 1, talking to Loki in his interface while out in the city, making use of the Engine that was implanted in the Mass produced Eva's. Giving him a new body to use himself with no time limit, whatsoever. He was cautious to avoid the major regions of the City that Ritsuko worked hard on to restore with fellow NERV members. However, in this small state, not everyone got along. Gendo was despised by Ritsuko in the time she came back. A little bit last year, after the incident with Asuka's disappearance, Ritsuko comes back to life, and then more NERV members...Not many had come back but Gendo finally did. Reaching out to Shinji, his son didn't feel the same. Perhaps Shinji was growing up in the midst of the time he trained mainly alone. Not only that, but the other 300 people who were alive were scattered in groups. There were expert military buffs who worked with NERV, and some SEELE members came back quite furious. So they have their own base out somewhere, probably plotting something. And then there were civilians...Classmates, teachers and celebrities all lived in Tokyo-4. And they all cheered Shinji on and learned of his troubling life and journey. They looked at him as a savior who chose to let the good of the people come back. Shinji, obviously surprised from all the attention, was able to explain his selfish side to a good lot of people whenever he was crowded in a public area...Loki came to rescue him at that time and explained his shyness.. ..The City still loves Shinji however he may be selfish anyway...

"Calm down dear. He's with you on this ride, and you know I am to. Daniel's fine and close to his goal as I mentioned, and your father...Well now he's trying for you...So Darling, do please relax...It's in your best nature to keep a cool head to succeed. You want to protect us...You want to be praised...You love it. And it's good to be in that state of mind...Heroes always get praised Shinji. YOU are the hero. And look at the costly city that was once in crumbles. New Tokyo-4. 80% Civilian, 10% NERV, 10% other...90% of the world loves you Shinji...that other Ten percent...are most likely some old cats from SEELE trying to restore 'Gods righteous plan' When it was your hand to play...Just believe in others...We believe in you after...After all..."

Loki gave in her proudest tone to persuade Shinji that the way things were going were in the right direction. Things were not so hidden in the dark and his need for kindness calmed him and gave him hope...But nothing was better then when his father praised him...BACK THEN.

"*pant* I guess so...huh...? It's just I *Pant* can't see myself as a hero...But since you believe in me, then that gives me hope...You'll always give me hope *pant* Loki."

Shinji calmed down, as he was relieved to hear supporting words from his good friend he grew to know in the last year...She helped him train for the entire year, and even then, she trained him to be happy. To not be 100% dependable on someone other them himself, and to realize just how important his friends really are. Because...Without friends..You're nothing.

"That's right darling, now go be a good boy and head out to the upper floor with me. We're going to see how our father is doing eh?" Loki said in a sarcastic tone to annoy the boy.

"Grrr...WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TEASE ME LIKE THAT! AHHH IT PISSES ME OFF!"

Shinji yelled into his microphone that was in the EVA, and in his frustration, the monster added into the response with a good punch to the wall, creating a rocking tremor around the training room that Loki observed through the same looking glass they used for experiments.

"Uhh...uhhh..." Loki stuttered from such surprise and fear with sweat running down her face in particular anime fashion.

"Oh S-Sorry!" Shinji made the NERV base speechless.

Shinji made his way out of the room with fresh new clothes on with the smell of LCL all over him. As soon as he went to greet Loki in the waiting area outside the locker, he received a sucker punch to the face, winding him to the floor.

"Damn you Shinji! You know I don't like it when you get a temper tantrum like that! You're mother acts too aggressive when you're in that Eva! Since your Sync ratio's higher then before, you're now able to actually cause mere facial emotions with the Evangelion. So next time, don't get so annoyed!"

Loki spited him with venom to get the point across.

"Y-Y-Yes maam!" Shinji stuttered with fear.

"Ha! Yes maam indeed. Come along now, we're going straight to daddy dearest. He's probably eager to talk to you at this moment."

"I'm not toooooooooo eager...I'd rather see what Kaji's doing right now, we're supposed to go water his melons in the garden and what not. Maybe we can do something later with Misato and everybody...or check on Dan, cause right now, he's gone through alot. Couldn't hurt to see if he's got better."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS FATHER/ SON BONDING TIME! NOW WE'RE GOING UP 80 STORIES HIGH, AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET ATTENTION FROM YOUR DADDY!" Loki yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh...Yes...of course...how could I ever not see daddy...Heh...heh heh...heh..."

Still stoked with fear.

The two went up to the same floor that NERV had set their base of operations above the MAGI systems, and every NERV personnel sent their greetings, until...They met a new member they didn't get along with exactly.

"Oh Ho ho! I should have expected you two be together! You're alwaaaaays so close to one another, so close under a remaining time that I suppose is 24 hours! And the fantastic boy wonder goes and trains so so hard to find his beloved Asuka...*Sigh* I didn't think much of her to be honest. She reminded me too much of myself. And she was trying so hard to br someone else real at school you know that?! And the only way she was actually normal was when she was with you right Ikari?!"

The same school girl close to Asuka was the similar heroine, it's just Asuka was that way whenever she hid herself. Shinji actually didn't mind the girl so much, but Loki always got quickly annoyed by her...Coming to a point where she'd swing her around like a rag doll. Her name was-

"Parles Damnit! What did I say?! Get back to work and stop teasing them. It's time to grow up." Ritsuko yelled at the girl afar ways down by the table where the staff overlooked the NERV base and all operations, giving an opportunity for Shinji and Loki to go about their day, without being harassed. Making forward into the long hallway to Gendo's room, they made head way past other random personnel saying hello to the two.

"Hey Shinji!"

"Lokiiiiii!"

"So good to see ya both!"

"How was training!?"

"You two look so cute together!" Many staff members asked on their way toward Gendo's office

"Oh my...Us together look cute huh? What do you think Shinji?!" Loki asked in close tension

"W-What the?! What do you mean cute together...?! I-I-I don't think about stuff like that!" Shinji nervously announced to Loki

"*Sigh* You are clueless as usual. Anyway- W-We're here ."

Loki quickly ignored the topic to get Gendo's attention on them. He quickly rose his head from his desk, with his glasses barely hanging off his face. His hair was messy and he was very exhausted. He always looked so sharp, but now he's in an embarrassing state of display.

"Well now. How was training today my son. I have faith that you're far beyond our extensive needs of power...I mean you've no need to put yourself through all this training right...? It's not necessary is it, for you to put yourself through harsh environments is it?"

Gendo said Shakily

"H-Harsh? It's no different from before, I'm put through tutorials for the real thing, and it's expected of me. I'm not saying I don't want to, I'm doing it for myself. As If I'd give a damn about NERV especially. I've grown and seen just how selfish any being can be, FATHER."

Shinji spoke with a sarcastic harsh tone.

"W-Well the world is very cruel Shinji...And seeing as how I was in your cruel world, I know I never exactly gave much attention to you, but I always took you for uh...G-G-Grant-"

"Grant?" Shinji asked eagerly

"I took advantage of you, and I never bonded with you...I was just one of the more worse adults. No use in saying I'm sorry."

"S-SORRY?! W-WHY Y- Oww!"

Loki elbowed him in the side, winding him slightly.

"Well now! Look at the time! We ought to go see how other sections of the city are holding up Shinji! (Whisper) You idiot!"

The two left as fast as when avoiding an cruel enemy. Thus Gendo looked down at his table, peering into the fresh droplets on his desk, feeling the most heavy of guilt, again.

* * *

Tokyo-3 remains, North Side.

"Shinji...You'd wonder why NERV hasn't set up this small town as it's capital. I mean it's the least harmed, nobody has been here the longest of time...It's clean and well...It's just too perfect. Even after 3rd impact, don't you think Shinji?"

The day was coming close to it's nightfall, and it rayed down a familiar pink setting that Shinji wasn't fond of.

"I don't know, even before 3rd impact, this place was always like this. Around the corner of this tall building- Movie theater. Untouched. Just up the street- Some oak tree's. Off in the distance- other large buildings, just surrounding us. It's all so odd...But s-stressful. Just being watched by big business men in these towers..."

Practically shaking from his detail

"You sound troubled. You're not the kind of person who's comfortable in these type of areas?"

"Not quite...Tokyo-3...I felt protected because it wasn't abandoned... there wasn't a reason why there were people there. But here...Well I've heard st-stories."

"Ahhhh. I see...You seem stressed, let us be on our way yes?"

Loki suggested

"And...the lights turn off at the exact same time."

The light poles slowly faded away, and the pink saturation deepened over the scenery.

"O-Oh yes...But we ought to leave...I-it's getting dark. You know, in this darkness, you understand how it'd make a girl like me nervous right?"

"The buildings...Oh right...and the echoes..."

Loki quickly felt the same sense in which he Shinji did. He wasn't making things up was he?

"S-Shinji...Let's just leave...PLEASE!"

Loki squealed in terror, latching her palm onto the side of his shirt. Leaving the area, the two still were none the less paranoid. They were nearly out of the city when they reached the music house they regularly checked on their production on the parade that Shinji wanted to finish before Asuka's retrieval from the Templars. The building wasn't so broken down anymore and it was very bright and chilly. The weather around town kept a chilly snow over the world so far, and they fought back with more warm clothing. Looking over the main cheerful pop song Asuka had been interested in, Shinji didn't want to mention that it felt more like it was trying to be ironic. The lyrics were very depressing and felt very familiar to him. As if he heard these exact notes and feelings during 3rd impact. But Asuka was quite in love with the song. Now to contemplate all the horrible guilt everybody has...

"And so this is my retribution...Forgive me...Shinji..."

Gendo admits during his requested death.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEE!"

Asuka urged Shinji during his final thoughts in the LCL.

"Shinji...Ohh...SHINJI! WAKE UP! Quit day dreaming you dultz... It's dark out and you have a phone...Call Misato please..."

Knocked out of his daydreaming, Shinji quickly held out his cell phone to call his favored guardian. But she was already quick to his objective and she called him first.

"Yes...Yes, thank you...What's that?"

Shinji talking to Misato through his cell phone.

"I said I'm just about an half hour away in my car! But I hear news of something going on over in the town you're in right now, I think it's a memorial to the city before 3rd impact...I'd say it's being hosted by a small community in the city, you should gooooo!"

Misato informed Shinji of the event happening near him that he did not have heard anything about...Quite curious he was to know if she were lying. But a little hurt to know if it was true. Not everybody was a fan of him

"Misato, I'm in town right now buuuuuuut...well I'd say otherwise of there being any event set up out here of all places! It's abandoned and it's not real noisey out here...Just the sound of crickets and what not. Be honest! You just don't want to drive further to pick us up huh?! Come on! Be honest now!"

Shinji playfully voiced to Misato to see if she was kidding at all.

"Ohh Shinji! I'd never lie to you! Silly kid. No there is a thing going on down there! If you just look then you'll see them around there. Anyway I'll be down there soon! Be patient now! *Hiccup*"

Great...Misato wasn't lying.

"And she's drunk too! Damn, can never rely on her, you know that?! Anyway, I suppose we ought to see what's the big headline around town right? Beats waiting in the dark I mean..."

Shinji wasn't too eager to see a memorial he wasn't invited to, And for good reason. Not every good patron in Tokyo 4 was his biggest fan. Right before 3rd impact, all at once everyone dove into his mind to see why he had such tragedy in his past. Most people who came back understood his pain even if they were from a different region then Tokyo, like Germans mingled here along with african american's. Everybody didn't seek eachother out as the enemy anymore...It was all one big happy community, with a few bad apples in the fruit basket they achieved. The selfish and blind to see the world as how it is now, and to see the pain a boy must endure, to practically go insane. Hell! Might as well be legally insane for Shinji. Mass hysteria and schizophrenic hallucinations pass by, but he most certainly keeps track of it all...Maybe Shinji was always insane? That didn't stop people from hating him now did it? Going over it, just about 90% of the world that existed now liked Shinji. Maybe a small 2% weren't in the equation.

Walking just down the hill from the empty road they were keen to leave before, the sky somehow kept it's pink tint over the land they were now stationed in. Kind of like how the world is emitted with a dark blue under a bright white moon, with this light being an ominous light red in a way. They were now in the center of town that had the movie theater, lots of parking lots and stores just built like a big square to welcome you into the heart of the city. Many tall bulky tri pod looking lamp posts held blue LED lights to give an larger field of view of the dark area they were accustomed to, now with all these lights hanging along sides of buildings and cars, they slowly approached the quiet parking lot seeing many sitting bodies in blankets looking like they were grieving or even the act of sulking... Taking note of the awkward situation they put themselves in, they decided to wait for Misato just outfront of the square when suddenly one of the townsmen yelled at them...

"HEY! YOU LITTLE SHITS! WHY'D YOU COME HERE JUST TO LAUGH AT US?! YOU MUST HAVE COME TO ENJOY THE AFTERMATH YOU'VE CAUSED FOR ONE'S AS UNFORTUNATE AS US!"

Very surprised was the feeling they got...

"Oh-"

* * *

Nerv headquarters-

"SHIT! They didn't say where they were going?!"

"No Misato, they just ran up here, and they went down the hallway after they got lectured by Parles and-"

"Hey Katsuragi! Mind letting me stay at your place instead of that unattractive pale girl you have over? Oh please Major! Pretty pretty pretty prett-"

Parles interrupted Ritsuko, but the tutor bit back.

"Any who- Shouldn't you keep up to date of what your child is doing? Don't you have him on a strict schedule?"

"Ritsuko said teasingly

"W-WHAT! URGHHHHH! I DON'T NEED TO KEEP A LEASH ON HIM YOU KNOW! HE'S SEVENTEEN NOW! But since it's dark I'd worry of course! Sorry I thought he'd be home by now! Or atleast he'd have to call me to tell me where he is you know...*Sigh* So did they uhhh, happen to see Gendo?"

Misato tapped her fingers together nervously awaiting a lashing from her old friend.

"Ohh I don't know, they could have gone anywhere. There's been soooooo many rooms in that hallway, they coulda gone anywhere! But alas, I wouldn't understand why they'd go see that prick anyways."

Ritsuko had to add to her sarcasm. Oh a broken and betrayed heart she dealt with. Her mother betrayed her along with the man she supposedly loved, and she was for sure insane by standards...But she knew what was right or wrong.

(Damn her! That was a stupid question to ask but she could have been nicer about it! She knows I get lost here easily!)

thought to herself. Taking her way straight for Gendo's office, she did not waste any time, and getting to the point.

" ! I B-B-BELIEVE WE'VE LOST YOUR S-"

Simply amazed at how childish Gendo looked, she couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight...She still wasn't accustomed to his new view in the world. Looking less formal and more casual was a 180 for the party at Nerv to get used to. Still holding back her laughter with quiet giggles, The commander awoke.

"Damn you all. Can't I just sleep for a *Yaaaaaaawn* Bit...Unless you're..."

"SHINJI IS MISSING! WAKE UP SIR!"

"Having not only knocked herself out of the hilarious tone, she knocked Gendo out of his sleepy world to her attention.

"T-THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY! WHAT TIME IS IT? Send out search parties! Call the news stand! GET SOME HELICOPTERS READY DAMN YOU MAJOR!"

The most serious Gendo looked, and most angry. He was red with anger of not knowing his son was missing and a possibility of his death to arrive. Gendo got up from his chair, straightened his hair and fixed his collar to prepare for battle stations...Or search stations in this case. Going out of the room to leave Misato dumbfounded.

"Wow...He's uh...more into safety of others isn't he?"

Having blurted that out, she followed after him quickly into the main control room and she awaited direct orders from the commander himself.

"But in actuality ehhh, Katsuragi...Did you happen to call them before things get out of hand?"

Gendo had to put on his business tone just for the occasion, not only was he out of service for a good 2 years, but this was his son. He knew his son well enough now to know that he didn't like to be sought out if he was just out alone for a while. He liked privacy more then a lot of things. Now making the call for him on her cell phone, it went straight to verify that the number probably had no service or that it's number probably got shut off. Feeling very nervous she went to use the Nerv's own phone since it could make contact with the weakest of signals.

"It's saying the-SAME-DAMN THING! Shinji's got his phone disconnected! M-Maybe he broke it by accident! Or wh-what if he's looking for a way back from somewhere or m-maybe he..."

Losing train of thought, she just realized how many people were around her...She couldn't finish the sentence aloud because it may scare some people. Even Gendo wouldn't be very enthusiastic of the idea, and would just end up suffocate his son from too much attention if he came back.

"Maybe we should just look out of Tokyo-4...Loki enjoys the worlds history from what she told me. Send out search parties, and Misato, I want you to look the town just a hill over music house where you took the kids regularly. The particularly odd town that's empty now."

Gendo quickly cut off her sentence to add in his authority. He wanted everyone to know that they must shut down all projects and waste the rest of the not-so busy night looking for Shinji. Misato quickly heading out to her car and sending up back to the surface entrance, she sought out the empty town where it was no mans land. Seriously consulting the fact that they may have gone there for absolutely no reason other then to get away from the busiest streets of The new Tokyo. Just passing the sign where it usually said the big city's name, was scratched out only leaving how far away it was approximately. She got nervous if the two somehow got in some kind of accident, finally achieving mother's guilt, she tried to call them again.

...

No answer.

* * *

"You...You took my baby away from me...He was...ALL I HAAAAAAAD!"

"You fucking shithead!"

"You're worthless!"

"Why don't you go do yourself a favor and just die?!"

"You'd be better off left a red smudge on this hell you created!"

"You wimp..."

Hearing countless people in front of him blaming him for countless deeds he bestowed upon the unlucky citizens of the world. Around the time he was alone before Asuka came back to materialize, he was haunted by the echoes of the world screaming in terror as everyone's AT field had instantly disappeared. Now in the face of all the things he feared more then loneliness, he had to mutter an answer to them like when he felt forced to admit all the childish things about himself before he left Tokyo-3 forever. The 1st time he left was from stress, the 2nd time was more of assurance and anger...This encounter was now more or less fear of the actuality of the selfish choices he made.

"I'm...I can't say that I'm...Sorry. I can't undo the fact that I selfishly ripped apart your friends and family just because I was suffering. I had my problems, and I took them out on all...ON ALL OF YOU! I JUST...Went insane for a while, and the world looked very bleak. I know it did to all of you anyway...The angel's didn't just attack Tokyo, they reigned genocide in all the other small countries just to find us... and perhaps killed your families and friends before too...So what I did was selfish, I just squashed whatever...whatever else important to you."

Shinji spoke with a dead stare in his two eyes feeling worse then the whole crowd, but they looked back with a look to kill. One grizzly man came out of his blob of blankets and pillows and ran out to Shinji with his fist closed and hit him square in the nose, letting all of his emotions and face go numb, thus blood ran like a loose water hose.

"You bastards! Shinji get the fuck up!"

His white haired female friend yelled at the top of her lungs. Running over to him, an old lady with saggy skin grabbed her by her signature pony tail and threw her to the ground.

"You stay outta this you little bitch!"

She spat venomously at Loki. Two large men pinned her to the ground while the rest went to beat Shinji down heavily, hearing him cough loudly and Grunt.

"S-Shinj-AHHHH!"

Loki felt something sharp and edged go inches deep in her stomach.

"AHHH! S-SHIT! LO-KI! LO-AH-..."

Same went for Shinji...feeling the same pain, he heard a last mutter in his ear.

"Now...I'm sure when you...Wake up...You'll feel juuuuuuust Fine. But I'd advise you be prepared for two paths to be bestowed upon you. You may wake up in... your own cozy little world...Unable to come back...UNTIL...the next gospel is...(Snap) HEARD. Or a close person may be in his little world...Muttering a sentence unlike myself. I'm muttering a...Paragraph. BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHY...I...MADE...A NEW FRIEND."

Shinji last saw his dark black eyes stare into him as he got up from the ground and walked off into the distance, showing nobody in sight. Shinji curled over his wound and lay on his right side seeing the world go completely black. The man was off in the distance and he was wearing a dark grey suit and he turned left showing a slide of bright white cut into reality. He straightened his tie and turned back to Shinji.

"We don't go to Ravendale... ."

The man said very in a very irritating tone before straightening his tie again and going into the white light and having it shut behind him. Shinji looked over to see Loki behind him but only saw a severed head of hers on the ground. Quickly feeling very panicked, he felt cold sweat run down his face as many traumatic memories came rushing back to his insane mind.

"SHINJI! YOU MUST KILL KAWORU! HE IS THE LAST ANGEL!"

Here it goes...He was reliving the same dream he always did...The Big Four. The four things that most definitely brought the new face of Shinji to the story. A new person.

No.1: Build up

No.2: The failing

No.3: The End

No.4: Gospel of The New Century

* * *

The Build up:

When Shinji first arrived in Tokyo-3, things were more simple then how everything was now. The world awaited Third impact and he just started to overcome his problems and loneliness. Sure he faced some problems along the way, but gaining to know what happiness was he sought to fight for the approval of his father. Not aware of why he piloted the Eva however, he and Rei were soon accompanied by the hot headed Asuka Langley Sohryu. Bringing to life his interest in girls, she was the one he was attracted to the most, and in a way the closest. So before heading into combat he asked why SHE piloted the Eva. Now at the prime of his youth and getting to know his world around him more, he started to lose all of the other things important to him.

The Failing:

Shinji dreamed off and on with this arc of the story a lot along with the very blurry End of the world. His sync scores were higher then Asuka's and the team was to fail without his help at all. This was the first crack in the glass. Then A new pilot was to arrive and perhaps join the NERV HQ and help battle the angels. With everyone knowing the pilot except Shinji, he soon came to distrust others more because they were being ambiguous for his sake. Having crippled Toji, he vowed to leave NERV. He soon came back to fight off the Angel since the others failed, and was thus prompted to face his fears. Enemy? Enemy? Enemy? Enemy? Who is the enemy...We still don't know. And having Asuka's psyche damaged permanently, the encounter with Areal put the nail on the coffin for her self worth...She slit her wrists and awaited death. Shinji not aware that Asuka secretly sought his aid, he was afraid. And finally realizing the Rei he knew before was long gone after her 2nd self died to kill an angel. Then with everyone at their worst after Kaji's death, a light stepped in Shinji's dark and bleak world since he was alone. NERV couldn't take anything else from him so what did they do to traumatize him even worse? Forced Shinji to kill his only friend in the world and left his own state of madness to accept death. To accept-

The End:

With NERV in a fritz from seeing SEELE being the group trying to start 3rd impact using an Angel they raised, they encountered a sudden attempt at hacking their network from the military themselves. Overcoming them in digital arts, not so much when they forced themselves into NERV HQ with highly trained soldiers sent in to obliterate any able body employee. Shinji still in a daze, Asuka in her coma, and Rei nowhere to be found, Asuka was the first to fight off any incoming forces. Realizing her mother was in the Eva, she is still the only one who has gone so far in synchronization that she physically conjured damage to her eye and arm and making use of the A.T. Field... No one to date has been able to see what she had, not even Shinji. Now NERV standing their ground, SEELE sent out their mass produced EVA's and took Asuka out violently. Misato nearly breaking her bond with Shinji, he is forced to see the remains of Unit 02. The mass produced Eva's initiate 3rd impact while Shinji makes the decision wither or not to save humanity...or end it all. Asuka rejecting him at his crucial moment, he snaps and does the world a favor. But not liking the world, he initiates the New Gospel.

The Gospel of The New Century: The events took place in January 2016 out all the way to Now: January 23rd, 2018 (Read Neon Revolution)

Asuka and Shinji see many hallucinations due to LCL congestion that wasn't processed like the type through the plugs they had used in the Eva's. Toji, Kensuke and Hikari return but Asuka and Shinji are afraid of being hurt, thus Kensuke goes insane from being alone, and he kills himself on the train tracks to sever his head as he awaited a shuttle to pass by that Asuka and Shinji set up for a route towards themselves. Now guilt ridden again, Shinji seeks guidance from Loki. She is claimed to be a rebirth of Kaworu and she was helping the alien organization: The Templars who plan to eradicate humankind for good in this story. Anyway- Loki tells the two to sit and sleep in a large white room near central dogma to keep their sync ratio's with their Eva's in case of attack. Soon Misato arrives in Tokyo-3 remains and vows to protect Shinji and Asuka like she had failed before. Still uncomfortable about the two having such (Adult) interactions, she lets the two do as they please. Kaji arrives in Tokyo as well with his nephew who actually was very close to Shinji when he was a kid. With another LCL storm underway, Shinji, Asuka, and Daniel are caught in it and Shinji makes it out fine. Asuka is taken away by the Templars and Daniel is in a catatonic state with the help of a dark spirit named the Titular.

Shinji sees all of his past adventures fly by as he is scared out of his mind remembering every horrifying detail of the deaths he caused and some relationships he will never have again. Seeing a white balloon being squeezed over and over again with red seeping out over his large purple hands, he hears a voice in the back of his mind, thinking it was Kaworu, he then assumes the obvious.

"L-Loki."

"Loki! Oh you thought I was wonder girl 2.0? Heh...I guess I shouldn't joke about someone as important as her. I always thought she was odd but I was always so grateful that she wanted you to be happy. She's gone forever now, but you'll see her again...you have bonds in this world that aren't very loose now. And my mother...We...talked about her, what was it? 2 years ago in the bed shop. We were both so scared back then and I was just...Well anyway, how are you? I suppose it's odd that you can hear me right now. Seeing as how you're eh...To be honest I thought you died for a second there, but somethings keeping you on your feet. But you're even in a uh...Never mind."

That hot headed girl said sweetly to the boy she fell in love with.

"I-I'm dead aren't I? And...I get to see you again huh...I went to some odd place in favor of Misato's advice, and they just attacked me and Loki...But it was worth it. Every day you weren't around still made me cold inside. There were no sunny days while you left me. But now that I'm dead then-"

"Oh as romantic as ever, but you don't listen do you? I mentioned that a force is keeping you alive, and well...I'm just here to talk to you. It's my only chance to, so do listen?"

"That's great. But will I ever see you again...Where are you Asuka? It's been 9 months since you've been gone...I just can't...I CAN'T STAND IT! To feel like this...This feeling is just so...Shitty...And I just need you Asuka. A-ASUKA...ASUKA! *Pant*"

"Calm down idiot. I can see see you again when uh...When you're in dire need, OhhhhKay? So mark that on your calendar. You may not know when, but seeing as how you're not physically harmed, has me concerned. Before I'm gone...Oh never mind. I just hope somebody finds you...And do tell Daniel that the void isn't a sweet place. It's cold, and not welcoming."

"W-WAIT?! In Dire need? I'm not harmed?! And Daniel's still asleep! He's probably going to die Asuka! And I don't know what you're talking about! What do I do?! What is it that I need to do to save you?! What is it?! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hearing the last word come out of his mouth, the response he awaited for, wasn't there. Now seeing as he was probably hallucinating the voice and vision, he quickly lost consciousness. Again

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, I mean I CAN act under pressure since I was Major at NERV to set up operations for the Angel attacks, but you know...This is Shinji. We're not aware of his status. He could be dead or not, and maybe he's just gone missing. Or what if he ran away again?! Damn that Loki! I knew she was plotting something to destroy our race once and for all Ritsuko! She was an odd character! T-THAT HAS TO BE IT! SHINJI WAS JUST-"

"MISATO!"

...

"Y-Yes?"

"CALM DOWN DAMN YOU! Shinji's last known direction was toward Ravendale and Loki does usually like to go places that are in ruins since she's astounded by the history of this world. So you can plan, so you keep a cool head. What the hell is going on with you. You're not usually like this Katsuragi...besides you and Kaji had a thing when everything was going on before his death if I remember -Take a left here- Anyway, what is it Misato? Because I know you well enough to know- AND I sure as hell hope that I don't know what IT IS that's throwing you in a daze... Mind me saying?"

Ritsuko sat in the same car as Misato showing with her hair now grown out and with her hair no longer bleached, she shown an much older look alike to Misato. Misato's hair reached down to her waist and she wore it loose like a lion, along with about everything else the same about her other then she now wore two black hair clips in her hair that was reminiscent to Asuka's hair style.

"Well...I know it's just us adults here...and it's probably wrong of me to ehhh...Well Kaji is okay with it and he's giving me some space so that I caaaaaaan..."

Ritsuko looked confused...Yet annoyed

"Misato. Is this a touchy subject for you cause you, because you're quite open about everything. So what is it? Spit it out! It's a scientific fact that if you bottle that up, then it'll pop out at the worst time."

"Well, Sh-Shinji has shown me that he's uh...Well he's strong, and he may not have had the will to fight for NERV but he fought for the praise of others...Such a boring boy was just something that I admired...His respect and social personality was kind of the way I was at a point before I transformed into what I am today...So Shinji holds alot of what I saw in myself when I was that age..."

It got quiet, and Ritsuko understood what she was saying and she was in bit of horror but she just had to respond.

"Misato, that's probably not the greatest thing to seek after since he is 17, but...I can't joke about that. You see something that reminds you of yourself, you become interested. And when you admire it, then the two things kind of just create a reaction...But are you positive?"

"Positive about what...You understand what I'm saying?"

"..."

"..."

Ritsuko was ready to give her answer.

"Just wait...Just wait a year. Laws still abide you know."

"Coming from you, I'd take your advice."

"Good! Now keep I guess we should check out the theater. They're more then likely scrapping up some old movies from the damned place. Loki is more then likely to- STOP!"

The car skid to a stop, pulling to the right hitting a broke light pole. Near the pole was Loki walking toward them with her gut looking bloody through her jacket. Misato and Katsuragi ran to her and held her from walking so she could speak.

"T-They told me you'd come here. Listen, Shinji's lost in the sea...The primordial soup has swallowed him...I-I-I don't know how the hell it happened but one second we saw some b...BRIGHT! That's right! BRIGHT LIGHTS! They were...Everywhere...I suspect the Templars have made their move. They told me. They told me...They told me..."

"DAMNIT! WHERE IS SHINJI! WHERE WAS THIS LOKI!"

"Go toward the square parking lot...There's the pit of soup...He's gone...Now."

She slurred on every word, with her skin looking like snow, and with bags underneath her hazy red eyes. She slipped into sleep, not able to stay awake.

"Ritsuko! YOU TAKE HER BACK TO NERV AND TELL GENDO I FOUND SHINJI! SEND FOR EVAC NOW!"

* * *

*BEEEEEE-EEEP*

*BEEEEEE-EEEP*

*BEEEEEE-*

"Hello?"

...

"Yes..."

...

"Thank god...Ritsuko, I'm happy that you went to help find him...This is such a relief Doctor-"

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

"Ive been such a fool. Of course we can't go back to the way things are, right Yui...Can't you hear me...Yui?"

* * *

"WHAAAAAA?! You guys found him?! Well Christ! You guys just let me know whenever he's conscious now okay! I've got to tell him something important now! And- What...Oh him...I don't know him, but I'm Shinji's friend so if you couuuuuuld... Huh? Whatever then...I just wanted to be of some use."

*Click*

"You get to meet him soon, I promise you."

"Yes!"

* * *

After everyone got the notice of Shinji being found in the very odd town Ravendale, they quickly awaited at NERV to see his return. Now back to the city, Misato is seen treading through a pit of LCL that filled up to only a height of 5 feet in the middle of the area. She was screaming and yelling as a rusty NERV helicopter was flying overhead with a searchlight doing circles around the pool, with nothing found.

"THIS IS THE 2ND TIME WE LOST YOU IN LCL! COME ON SHINJI! DON'T YOU WANT TO COME BACK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAPPY?! WE"RE STILL LOOKING FOR ASUKA! DON'T YOU WANT TO COME BACK!"

In his own world.

"I just wanted to see her again...Why. Why Titular...why is she gone...why is it that we are always never happy together. It's not fair."

"Not fair? Heh that's right. You and Loki just avoided death from the solar spikes sent down from The Templars, and some odd soul just so happened to step in and preserve you in this sea. THAT'S unfair. You seem to have yourself as somebodies client if I'm correct. Before I go anywhere, tell me his name, or-or even what he looked like."

"Well...He wore a suit, a grey straight tie and he had green eyes. They seemed to glow and he paused alot whenever he talked... He also had a short hair cut and it kind of swirled together to a point to loom over his forehead... His voice was raspy and he got irritated whenever he looked back around the area telling me that well um... 'We don't go to Ravendale' "

"Hmph. Shinji I never did tell you who we dark spirits are in detail did I?"

"No. Can't say you have ever told me."

"We're ancient souls of the 1st ancestral race of the Templars. In contrast the Templars are similar to Adam and Lilith in appearance. And we're the souls who didn't want a body. We're the wisest of minds and with the widest array of mental contact and travel to other planes of existence. So we have a race of elders. We date back to the start of reality, so we are alike gods... So I appointed yourself with a special contact of mine. The 19th race that is a revolution of Adam. Think of him as...Well the 19th Angel. Ha Ha. You were told you're race is the 18th race of Angels. Well now is the evolved form of your kind. On a mental level similar to mine, I'd say he's from your future. And so far there could be thousands of these evolved forms we could get to know."

"W-Wait. Before I return...You said Avaricious. You gave me that name didn't you, And you gave one to Asuka especially. So is he someone who you gave the name to?"

"Yes...And I had a friend get to appoint YOUR friend! So you kids are getting popular nowadays..."

"Oh...So Daniel is going to have someone step into save him like mine?"

"If...He wakes up..."

"W-WHAT..."

"Just joking with you."

Shinji lie naked by a dry circle in the pit of LCL that took him away in the 1st place. Misato ran over to him as quickly as she could and the helicopter made it's landing just outside of the gigantic square parking lot. Having grabbed him she made no attempt to wake him as it's be a waste of time, but seeing as how there was somehow a bloody hole near his stomach with a 3rd degree burn around it, the wound still hot, she ran even faster to the helicopter taking off her high heels.

"Go on now! Tell them to ready the hospital immediately pilot!"

"Yes Major. This is Genome 404, we are extracting Shinji Ikari and are requesting-"

Hearing the sounds of his exact details of the mission going according to plan become audible to the ears of Misato, she peered over to see Shinji's covered body from a blanket she used to wrap over him, there were too many thoughts running in her head at the moment. His hair was obviously longer then when they first met, and the top half of his face was covered by long strands of hair showing only his own nose and mouth. Looking over, she was full of many thoughts but kept getting stuck one one...She was now thinking to herself.

"It's the first time we've been alone kind of like this...He's always with Loki and it's like she's filling in for Asuka...I think she's suspicious but that's the jealousy talking."

"Is that so wrong?"

An echo from Kaji reached her.

"Of course it is, There's a fourteen year difference! Why the hell would it be okay?!"

"You're afraid of being judged?"

"NO! NO! FUCK EVERYBODY! I COULD GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THEIR THOUGHTS! THEY'RE ALL SELFISH!"

"Who's been saying that? Shinji used to think that. Are you trapped in a loop because you're running away from your feelings? How long are you going to keep this fake mother facade up?"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO ACT LIKE HIS FATHER! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO ACT LIKE I STILL WANT YOU?! HOW LONG...WILL YOU ACT LIKE...Like it's not true..."

"As soon as you accept it's true. I can't see it as truth if you don't."

Kaji ended the mental argument she was having with herself, thus she opened her eyes and rasped her hand around his own.

"After this...I'll tell you what I want...you just can't run away...Not from me."

* * *

*Chirp Chirp, Chirp Chirp*

"Now in Tokyo-4, signs of fellow hero Shinji is in the hospital being taken care of by-"

*Cicada's crying*

"And new in from NERV, they mention long time patient that was on life support has awoken! Being one of the first to emerge from the LCL-"

*Cicada's crying*

"Familiar ceiling. Still hate this."

...

"Shinji Ikari has awoken from his coma. Would you like to see-"

"I'll go see him."

"Yes commander..."

"Fuyutsuki, could you cover for me."

Back at NERV, Shinji awaits in his hospital room, to await another greeting from some personnel to inform him of what happened and if he sustained permanent damage. You know the usual. Just as he readied himself to leave the room in his casual clothes that were black cargo pants, grey flannel and music player, his father stood in the way with a serious look on his face. Shinji looking irritated waited for him to respond and give him his information.

"Shinji, you scared us all and most of all, me. I'd like you to at least say wherever you're going if it's outside of Tokyo-4. I advise you take this high powered satellite cell phone so we could reach you. (Hands cell phone to Shinji, has NERV implanted on the back) If you ever need something call any of the contacts in this phone. It was mine before, but you need it more. It'd be a tragedy if the world lost you...Son."

Shinji felt his heart throb in hurt as the word son came out of his father's mouth, thinking that maybe he was mocking him, he looked up at him to see a sad look on his face that was very pale.

"Well, thanks. But where's Loki? Is she okay?"

"She's just fine, the two of you are just fine, you just seem to have internal burning and there was a large impalement with the hot item inside your body beside your gut. We're not sure of how it happened or with what tool, but it was a clean shot through your body so you have low blood at the moment so we would like it if you ate a lot of iron. You're going to have to relax for a while."

"Sure...As long as she's okay."

Feeling like he was being suffocated by his father's attention, he also liked it at the same time however.

"Come now. Toji has come here to see you. Just head straight to the meeting room, I'll be going to my home now. And I'm sure you'll be heading off with Misato later this morning correct?"

"Yes, whenever Loki can wake up."

"I see, well that is all, and Shinji, do tell Daniel that...I'm sorry."

Gendo walked away with a discouraged face that looked prepared for something to come his way as he went down the long hallway into the elevator. Shinji waited awkwardly in a daze for Twenty minutes, while staring at the clock. It was 4 in the morning and it was foggy outside, and at the same time Shinji was in that odd feeling like when he got out of the Eva after being lost in it for a month, just constantly thinking of a million ways that people view him. But this time it was all fixated on how Asuka may look at him, or how he'll perceive her when they meet again. He did take not that he did not see her visually but she did at least sound much cheerier then when they were alone together, almost like she's gained clarity or perhaps achieved some wise mentality from the way she was talking. The time passed by...It was now 5:00 AM and he completely forgot about Toji coming in to see him until the elevator dinged, showing what looked like a small crowd of people stumbling out of the small room into the waiting hall all the while they were mumbling about their uncomfortable ride down.

"S-SHINJI! I Found you in the ruins of Ravendale and we thought that you-"

"S-Shinji Shinji! I just thought you ran away man! But I'm glad to know that you actually stayed! Guess who came back!"

Toji interrupted the worried Misato with a glee in tone. He turned his back, and gave his hand out below him, revealing a small child and Hikari was behind the little girl with an empathetic look on her face.

"I'm...Toji's little sister...H-He told me about how he walloped you when you two met...But that was wrong of him! It was wrong! I yelled at him and he always felt bad about hitting you! Then he felt even worse when he realized how much pain you went through trying to protect us all! But I don't blame you for having the world be like this...Nobody should !"

The little girl surprised everybody in the room. She looked innocent enough but now she seemed to have known more then what any regular child should have. Shinji broke into a cold sweat and awaited for her answer.

"W-What are you saying Farley?!"

" ...I saw in your eyes how it seemed nobody loved you, or how everything in reality was cruel towards you...And it was selfish of us all to not try to be sympathetic for your hardships! But we are grateful now! Very grateful that you gave us all a second chance! And I'm so happy to finally meet you to tell you that you're my hero! You're the bravest boy I've ever seen! And that's including big brother!"

Farley, the little girl told Shinji, leaving them in awe.

"How the hell does she know all of this...How the..."

"Farley! You didn't mention any of this at all to me! Why didn't you tell me you knew anything?!"

Everyone got quiet until Loki emerged from the back to take her place by Shinji's side. She wore all black pajama's and she had bandages all over her right arm all the way around down to her fingers.

"Well, he is grateful but you know what hero's have to go through whenever they're faced with a challenge! Shinji and I were out doing heroic deeds late last night until we got lost! RIGHT Shinji?"

She elbowed him to get him to play along. They've done this act before and they weren't going to make a little girl worry about himself.

"Heh...That's right. I'm trying my best to assure there are no dangers here in Tokyo-4...I won't ever let you down again..."

...

Everyone said their goodbye's and the only crowd left was Shinji, Loki, and Misato. They were just about to head back to Misato's new apartment they moved into yesterday when it was Shinji's birthday, but suddenly Misato stopped to say something.

"Well...You two head on back, I've got to finish up here. You know, reports and stuff. Heh heh. Now Loki, do remember to..."

"Ah! Yes I know! You told me as soon as I woke up!"

She replied back with enthusiasm.

"Wait! Misato! Whatever happened to the people who were there at the meeting? I mean we went there and then they attacked me and Loki, and it's how we got these wounds. I thought they stabbed us but my father said it was also a burn wound. It still stings but I find it hard to believe it was a knife. So what happened when you got there?"

She stopped walking down the hall and turned around showing a thoughtful expression for just a moment.

"Well, when I got there, you were uh...injured and everybody that was in the parking lot had fled when they heard our helicopter hover overhead. So I picked you up and now you're here! You were gone all day, so it scared us."

"I-If it scared you so much, then why did you come to pick us up so late? It must have been 2 hours till we got to the parking area. You said you'd be there as quickly as you could and it was odd that you never called back either...You told us there was a small town meeting there so we took your advice and we went their. It wasn't the best thing to do after all."

"U-Uh...I never said ...(What the in the world? I said there was a small meeting their? B-BUT HOW?) S-Sorry about that! I just had you wait longer there because I was...I was with Kaji! Yeah you know me as a woman! I can be very greedy you know. So...All of this is my fault. I apologize for everything...So do rest for the rest of the day. I know it's still Five in the morning but you need it. Both of you...I'll see you home tonight."

The two took her answer and they boarded the elevator in the Cranial Nerves to head up once again.

...

"Say...Loki..."

"Yes ?"

"*Sigh* Kaji and Misato have been distant haven't they?"

"Why yes, they were always close before if I remember you telling me? Like a wife and husband?"

"That's right. And when Kaji got killed before instrumentality, she grown to liking me a lot if I remember...She saw me as tool to comfort herself and me. Maybe it was her attempt to establish a connection but...I find it disturbing."

"Really now...*Goes to grab his hand* Does this disturb you then? Does this oh tragic hero."

His face is now a bright red and he feels her warmth yet again. The see through glass elevator had flashes of blue and yellow lights fill the small box, hiding his comfort.

"You like to tease me. But no...It doesn't...I just feel your warmth..."

"I get it then. You're afraid of older women aren't you? I mean you like it when I hold your hand don't you? Or whenever I..."

...

"!"

"What's the matter! Why did you stop doing..."

The two stopped their romantic make out in the elevator when the coma ridden patient finally awoken...Daniel. He stood about 5'11 now, his hair was long and dragged behind his back. It was dark brown and his eyes were green. A light stubble was over his face and the look on his face when he saw the two was embarrassed to say the least. He his his eyes with his hand and turned around in his hospital gown.

"Oh do forgive! It's still weird to see you so popular with the girls Shinji!"

"A-AHHH! Dan! When did you wake up!"

"Oh I forgot to say, heh heh...One last stop."

Loki had to blurt out to break her shyness.

"Oh it's fine...I awoke just about an hour ago...Mind if I come to wherever you're going?"

The three now, went top side to the edge of the geofront and boarded a shuttle they had installed just outside of the pyramid. Daniel fearing he'd get a cold, he stole a NERV jacket from the entrance of the headquarters that was hanging by, before they left to the shuttle.

"I'm glad you're awake...You were out for 9 months. We never thought you'd wake up."

"Ha, it felt like I was doing something for an hour. I was in some kind of odd world Shinji, well in my sleep. Ehh some thing called the Titular said he knew you? Crazy right! I've got some crazy dreams I'd say."

"Well...would you be surprised if I told you that me and Loki do as a matter of fact know him? The Dark spirit with red oval eyes?"

"...You're kidding me! That's just not possible Shinji. You've got to give me more proof then that! He's probably some god around here that you just so happened to point out in the Myriad of religions in Japan."

In the coincidence of the statement, the fog around the area, had thicken to the point you could see two feet in front of you, and the sun hit the ocean of LCL at the right angle, making the fog oddly red.

"You're title, is Mr. Unknown. Good enough?"

...

"That's just impossible. Impossible I say...that's just so damn...real...So real..."

*Crow Cawing*

"It's true...And he always told me if you were okay or not"

*Crow Cawing*

"That's fine Shinji...Because I made a new friend. He helped me in my coma...Yeah...I made a new...A new friend"

*Crow Cawing*


	2. Chapter 2

2: My feelings, they're lost again.

January 31st, The City of Tokyo-4 was in a panic when just a few days ago, their invincible hero, Shinji had gone missing. But it was just the morning after that the only news station in Tokyo-4 was raiding the television sets in citizens home of his retrieval. Everybody was in an uproar, so many caught glances of him on the street just a couple of days after with none other than Loki, the white haired beauty. Toji and Hikari, you're average everyday couple. (If you could call it that..) And Daniel, he who was the oddest out of the group. Alike Shinji but he zoned out more then Shinji ever could have. Even in the midst of a conversation, he'll act like there was nobody there, so in actuality people find him rude. He doesn't try to be like this he says, but even so, he just stepped himself back into reality and departed from his own that he tread for 9 months inside his mind. He didn't like to talk about it at all. But he was always fond of birds, when he was around them for long periods of time, they would flock over to him, and whenever this happened...He'd be in a much better mood then before and act normal. The crows liked him a lot...The crows always did.

**"Am I...Dreaming? Dreaming? Yes! This world of mine. It's that I've made up before in an alternate dimension! And there's Asuka! My childhood secret love interest! Misato my teacher! Toji! Kensuke! Father...Mother. But, where is Rei?"**

In the world he longed for, he was now in his empty classroom.

Case of Shinji Ikari- Continued:

**_"Oh, well how do you do ? Where is Rei?"_**

**"I-It's you! The business man."**

_"Shinji!"_

_"I'm leaving you behind idiot!"_

_"Pshhh! You'll just be waiting outside for him! (Giggles)_

**_"Heh heh...You're so close to reaching this life, aren't you. You just can't complete it without her can you?"_**

**"Well, in the real world, she is not there. And either is Rei...But I do really miss Asuka alot...She's the only one who can make this life better. Rei was just different."**

_**"So for our contract, per say? Would you like her back?"**_

**"Want her...You...YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE ASUKA!"**

_**"Oh hush now. You mustn't yell outloud or the girls'll think you're a looney. But no, this would be just a deal. So for Rei's life, for Asuka Langley Soryu's?"**_

* * *

I couldn't think of what to say, so I just woke up, and met with some friends in town.

My name is Shinji Ikari, and I'm very lonely.

"I see him with those scary birds constantly, and he hasn't took his eye off of the bunch of em yet. Every time somebody says hi, he just looks up at the sky and waves his hand off to them... You think he'll be okay Shinji?"

Toji asked in private while Loki and Hikari sat on a bench next to Daniel who was showing tricks to the two girls, while scaring them with the birds, you could hear their girly screeches from off away. They were in a park that was close to a shuttle station and was out by the sea of LCL, and there were signs laid out all alongside the beach giving warning not to step foot in the soupy waters. Shinji and Toji had their conversation while walking alongside the very waters to keep their distance so Daniel wouldn't overhear them.

"Hey, he just got out of a coma for most of a year in a totally different world from here, and word from that Dark Spirit said he had to go through a lot of traumatic experiences to wake up...The Titular must have been there to help a lot, and I can't even imagine what was so tragic in his past. I've know him since I was about Four whenever my father abandoned me, and it was up until when I was Eleven years old did I really get to know him. I told him so many things about myself and he only mentioned his mother being murdered. The thing is though...He is Kaji's nephew. And Kaji did kind of end up like his mom...Since he got out of the hospital, Kaji's only talked with him once... *Sigh* I don't know where he goes at night."

Looking tired, Shinji stopped walking to show Toji the spot he wanted to him to lay his own eyes on.

"So? We're here?"

"That's right, now look down there, into the water I mean...You tell me if she's still there."

"..."

"Well?"

"You just wanted me to if this was here? Do you think you're imagining it?"

"IS SHE STILL THERE..."

" *Gulp* "

"I-I'm sorry Toji, I'm just coming to question everything. I don't know what's real and what's just in my head..."

"Ah, I see. You're going through all that again huh. You did this in November right? Last year? Yeah...You took me here because you thought Rei's face was still here...I mean you thought it would have decomposed by now or been nothing but bones but...Like I said, her head's still under there...And if I had to get a closer look at it then I'd say...Umm...Well her face looks like it's not in half anymore."

"W-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"

"Ehh...That's fucked up! I can't believe her head's in one piece! Wasn't it just some skull when we looked at it! I mean...Fuck!"

"That's just impossible, are you sure?"

"Why would I lie about that!?"

"I-I don't know...Let's just head back, I don't feel so good around here."

The fog has thickened again, and the wind is blowing through the air, howling like a whistle. The trees were bristling and the edges around the park shaded the world with red shadows breaking through the leaves. An odd world was it now since the LCL sea illuminated everything in it's otherworldly color. The sun was out today just like every day, it's just a few wisps of fog weren't thick enough to drown out the hot orb, and so through the air, red seeped through the world, looking like cutouts of red leaves everywhere.

"A-AHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! EEEK! EEEK! Get it away from me! You no manners at all Daniel?!"

Loki screeched with Hikari.

"He's trying to say hello. If it's anybody with no manners, it's you two! Go on, pat him if you're soooo ladylike."

The two girls shivered in fear as the black crow was keeping quiet with it's pitch black eyes staring into them.

"It's just a bird Daniel, it may not even feel the act of rudeness. Beside's he's all greasy and creepy, is it that odd that I feel ill off heart because of the way it is?"

As if the bird heard her comment, he turned away and hopped back onto Daniel's shoulder, cawing back at them.

"So what...It's an animal, animal's have feelings too. You ever thought of that, that maybe they feel pain like us, know the love we do, and are aware of loneliness that may fall upon us as well...Look he's hurt that you don't even acknowledge him. Here he is all alone with just a flock of pigeons...Only an outsider is what he feels like, not aware that the pigeons are very different from him. The pigeons are strong in numbers perhaps, but that crow as an individual is stronger then all of them combined."

*Crow Cawing*

"Wow...So you're an animal person are you?"

...

In the back of Daniel's mind, he remembered his old friend, perhaps not sooo old, but a familiar one now. In the trials of his mind to accept what he did, he got to the brink of it all and his mentor, The tall black figure who's head was none other than a crow.

"So you do like birds do you."

"No, I like any living creature on this earth ."

"Ahh, I see."

The next step in his revival:

"You must love yourself, or else I'm afraid I can't let you wake up yet."

"But Master..."

"What's with your formality? Trying to be a kiss up?"

"Well no..."

"Be more blunt damnit, you could love yourself but do find some more emotion inside yourself first."

"Yes."

Now:

"Daniel, you're so- Why are you like this? Is it because you're estranged from reality from your deep sleep?"

Hikari asked awkwardly, trying not to sound rude, knocking Daniel out of his daze.

"Oh estranged you assume. Maybe I am but that's just normal for people who go through that kind of stuff right? I was asleep and in my own little world for about a whole year- ABOUT! And in that own world of mine, I had to relive such tragic memories I repressed for years on end, and I just recently had to relive them. And the funny thing is, right when I woke up, I did get the giddy feeling that maybe these birds were watching me. Because in my sleep, this crow always looked after me in my troubles. So I feel a connection to all these birds, and I've always liked animals anyway so... These birds are like my guardian angels."

With giving such a thought out reason for having been attached to the birds, Loki shied away from asking anymore then Hikari, and decidedly asked a different question.

"So in my own view of this subject, and of course Shinji's concern, I'd like to know where you go out at night. I mean we don't see you for hours and we just see you back at NERV. I know it may seem like I'm nagging, but we are worried about you, despite it being just a few days after you woke up. I mean it make sense for us to worry about you Daniel."

"I go and sleep in the music house. I just go on the roof with a pile of blankets that I found in there. You'd think it's odd of me to go there but I stay there just until morning. Then I'm back in town ready to meet you all...I'm just more comfortable in that empty old house for some reason. There, that explain it?"

Astounded, Loki couldn't bother to tell him how odd his answer was to her simple question. Then Shinji and Toji came back from their walk and each made their seat next to their preferred lady. Of course Hikari was happy as can be when Toji was next to her since the two started going out, but of Shinji sitting next to Loki had an obvious awkwardness since the two got spotted by fellow friend Daniel. And Shinji still fights to avoid Loki's lustful temptation. Since November as of last year, they have never been the same.

*Doop Doop, Doop Doop*

Somebodies phone rang.

"Oops, that's got to be mine I guess."

Daniel answered his hurriedly from not being aware of it being his own cell phone.

"Ah, hey there ehh...Do I know you?"

_"It's your favorite uncle my sleepy nephew! I hear you're out with the kids ehh."_

"Oh, hi Uncle Kaji, Yeah we're out in this park by that beach. What you call me for."

_"Just letting you know that there is word on the air that SEELE is out and about doing some official business in the main city and wish to talk with us here at NERV. We assume they'll call in about an hour so could you maybe just get Shinji and Loki to come. They request ALL NERV __personnel and no civilians. Sound good?"_

"I guess, we'll just head over there right now since it's so important Uncle."

*Click*

"Shinji, Kaji wants us to show up for a meeting with SEELE or whoever they are, any clue of what this could be about? Oh it's in the capitol by the way."

Shinji taking in the info had a disgusting look on his face with a lot of struggle to hide it.

"So it's just got to be us there then? Well Toji, you and Hikari technically don't work for us so-"

Already knew they had to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, We'll be on our way. We have to go back and check on my little sister anyways. She's being watched by some adults at school so we'll be watching the meeting there. Good luck!"

Walking away from the group towards the mountains where a new school was located, Shinji, Loki, and Daniel went their way downtown away from the tainted beach.

* * *

Now back downtown, there was a lot of equipment set up for the meeting in a big square of a street that was a 4way road. A stand was placed high on a wooden stage that had NERV's emblem on it, along with Katsuragi, Makoto, Maya along with Kaji, and Misato were all stationed by. Gendo and Fuyutski looked casual on this day with nobody wearing their uniforms now, the two commanders stood by in the corner of the stage making small talk as they were good friends.

"Honestly Gendo, what the hell happened to NERV? We've always looked so formal in the face of danger, yet we won't show any class today. Tell me, just what is all of this leading up to? Another impact, or are we just waiting on the chance that your son may be right about some new aliens doing the same thing without any choice from us?"

Gendo looking troubled today, he straightened his plain grey shirt, and stood tall in his blue jeans to give an answer.

"We're not going to have the same old days like in 2015, it's 3 years later and we're even ready now for a fight, so I figured we could use this time to relax more and get the town restored...Even though it may all get destroyed if they do come back. It's better now that we have the city trust us correct?"

Fuyutski looked like he had such unbelief on his face.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! W-What happened to you Gendo? Did you change after you finally saw Yui again, because you've seem quite ill of heart, and more kindly. Especially to your own son may I add."

"I was a coward not being there for him, and it's best now if I can finally get to know my son... Because at times I was cruel enough to show him not to end up like me. I went down all the wrong paths, and he already has now. I need to help him out now, as his father."

...

Now in the standby group, there was all the manpower in the company right there, same as the commanders, they stood there on the bottom of the stage coming up with all kinds of ideas as to why SEELE has attempted to make their move in accordance to a meeting in the middle of town. As if it were a peace treaty with another country, the only news station in town rolled up in their stereotypical white van with the anchorman out asking multiple questions on the meeting.

"Misato Katsuragi! Katsuragi! Is it a possibility we will get to see Tokyo-4's icon, Shinji Ikari here as an extra hand lend to the cries of the now not so secret organization known as SEELE!? Please Major Katsuragi! The people must know!"

Shoving away the fancy mustache wearing loudmouth, Misato walked away from the soon to be bustling meeting area. Finally seeing a blank street just opposite of where all the civilians were just now settling in for the big event that just blasted over the air waves this morning. Taking in all of whatever she been through, HE came up again and still with no prior way of summing up the person who always plagued her mind, she still found him to be the perfect tragic hero. Courageous, yet quite sensitive to any situation capable of hurting his own feelings. In a way it was selfish, but over the time she knew Shinji, she was starting to believe just how selfish the world can appear to one human being. Distracted by yet another loudmouth, this one was actually one she knew since college.

"Well, I see you're all stressed out from our homicidal friends finally coming into town, making a big deal out of some old history in the past. They say they're sorry, but in proof this could very well be their deceitful lie just to get close to Shinji. They did ask for all NERV personnel to be their or else they would never show their faces again. I bet it's just the old man and a few henchmen ehh Katsuragi?"

Ahh, the thought of another betrayal came out of the mouth of yours truly.

"Kaji. I thought you were going to be busy today, I guess you're here for the event that really does involve more then just the commanders now. Sorry, I didn't realize you were here the whole time. We're busy today you know. We could talk to SEELE about anything today, but I honestly haven't a clue on what the hell it could be about. Suspicion on a new threat is arising and Shinji's loosing his cool. Plus without Asuka around, Loki is keeping his spirits up in a way. But the hell am I babbling about, I just came out here to get room to think."

Misato finished her sentence quickly to get the vibe to Kaji that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts again. But he would never let up now after hearing her estranged feelings towards Shinji, even feeling a bit jealous of him, Kaji was the man Shinji looked up to. Even copying his hair from before, Kaji let him be the 1 limit per group and changed his style to a close shaven man with a nice buzz cut.

"Why that would be the case now wouldn't it. I'm sorry but I'm here only to aid my love in her time of need, and since the time is very dire, I told the kids to meet up here in about an hour or so. Since SEELE didn't say exactly what time they'd be here, I chose to let them be responsible and choose what time they'd get here. Show them they're not kids anymore, it was the right thing to do if I'm to oblige?"

Kaji getting to the obvious statement of the teens status, Misato felt like maybe something was watching her, and close to her accusation, a man in a grey suit was seen standing in a broken down building with just half the wall missing and he was overseeing the place while holding a dark briefcase. He straightened his tie and gave Misato a threatening glare with his black eyes before leaving her sight. Misato just had a thought occur to her.

"(He had the same look as Shinji, whenever Shinji made that face he was quite lifeless and maybe...Focused on something. But that man was quite focused on me.) Kaji, a business man was just here eyeballing me and I found it rude, you think it was just a business man?"

"A business man? Just where in the hell did you see that Misato? Nobody is allowed back here, everyone was suppose to head to the main street."

"W-Well...(Am I going crazy too?)"

"Ahh, Major, and the nosy inspector Kaji. We haven't heard from you since we last made operations here on our NOW beautiful planet earth. How is the pilot of Unit one doing these days. He must be keeping busy since he's not here to hear our own plea to him."

The angry old man himself who was head of SEELE. He had a tone to him that seemed as if he wasn't too fond of confronting them in person. He felt as if being forced to go greet Misato and Kaji as two men stood behind him with a large white cloak, hanging over their whole 6 ft bodies looking bulk.

"Why hello there, we were actually just about to call him to let him know to head on over here now. But we never had news of what TIME you were coming to talk to us. You guys just love to cause a ruckus out of the blue, so sorry we weren't prepared."

Misato couldn't help but make her tone a slight louder to get the point across that she was still upset about their attempt to kill everyone at NERV and kill of the world with no prior reason. But at her sudden voice being heard, some agents from NERV came out from the shadows and circled around Misato to whisper in her ear.

"Maam, the three should be here any minute now, but what of the old man? Is he a problem?"

The agent whispered in Misato's ear.

"No, that'll be all. Keep an eye out though would you."

"Yes maam."

The men creeped back into the shadows like they were predators watching their prey.

"No offense director, but this isn't like the last time. We're more powerful then you ever could be, so I hope you're men are smarter then they look."

They looked unaffected by her comment, making no flinches or faces underneath their white ski masks. Only looking toward the old man, they appeared to wait for orders.

"Well that's all in your favor but we have no means of hostility towards you and NERV Ms. But on that account, we do have a foe that needs to be dealt with. So as soon as the third child gets here, me may be able to use his information to help fend off this new Extra terrestrial race. That is if you'll accept help from our hard working employees."

The day was set, it was high noon and there were dead leaves to be found everywhere dancing around the feet of many people on standby. The old man and his bodyguards awaited, standing next to him while on to the left of them was a long rectangular table that seated 5 people. Each chair had a reserve envelope on them with the persons name right on it. All the way to the left was For Gendo, Then Misato next to him, and in the middle was for Shinji. The two over was Loki and Ritsuko were on the right end of the table with the microphone dangling from up top from a neatly placed speaker high above stage.

...

One mile from town square. The whole city had no prior street traffic going on or any loud murmurs about the town's status as of late. The three had been aware of the old man's arrival from SEELE's very own HQ. Still, the whole tone of it all felt like a harbinger of things was yet to come over the city. Shinji even felt so paranoid that maybe somebody was watching him again. Ever since the he met the business man who whispered in his ear, he's felt like he has been watching him the whole time. Not questioning his sanity at the moment, he decided to speak up to Daniel.

"We'll be seeing everybody their and they all consider you an important person, so I wouldn't be surprised if they asked you a lot of questions about your sleep. Since the other day when NERV interviewed you about your odd dreams, they'll probably bring it up with SEELE. Though we're not allies with them, we'll just get their attention by discussing everything except the evangelion Unit's we have at HQ. Did I miss anything Loki?"

"H-HEY I WAS GONNA TELL HIM JERK!"

Loki spat in frustration.

"Heh heh, Sorry."

"Well..." Daniel looked toward the couple to the left of him. "I... Can't say on how to describe them, or if I'd even want to. They were quite terrifying, and to get the point across, quite boggling. I was in it so long, that after a while I would wake up from my sleep and I'd still be in my world. I could turn my brain off, but I can't say it was the wisest thing to do in the situation. But being conscious and roaming in the world would drive me crazy. So I can't wait to tell them how my little trip was." Daniel said Sarcastically.

Finally stopping to the destination, they awaited at a large black gate that stood high up, blocking their way into the military compound next door to town square. Shinji slid his NERV card into the placed reader aside the gate. The reader beeped 'error' and the group of three wondered if maybe the power went out since the electrical output to the city wasn't stable yet. So Loki calmly sighed and used her cellphone to get a hold of Misato, with her service being in use, she couldn't get a single tone from Misato's phone. So her phone was turned off and she gave it another shot by calling Kaji.

*Beeeeeeep

*Beeeeeeep

*Beeeeeeep

*Click

"Huh?" Loki looked at her phone to see if her service shot down.

"They've got to be busy Loki, we'll just find a way around." Shinji announced walking to the right of the gigantic wall in front of them, showing the rest beside it was a fence going out towards both ends of the city in the middle of Tokyo-4. Walking for a good 10 minutes, they saw a ladder going up a couple stories high on a yellow apartment complex across from the long fence. They climbed the ladder up two stories and they huddled over the top and climbed over to the other side. The more they walked, the more they realized how empty the NERV district on the other side of the town was. Wandering on further, they saw a few drops of LCL drop from the sky. They rush to cover quickly and they look around their surrounding for anything to cover their bodies from the hallucinogenic liquid.

"So now we have to meet in this hazard with no one around to drive us there? Geez what a situation."

"Loki, I can drive if I must. I don't have a permit, but... It's better then walking 10 miles. So we either wait for some agents to pick us up, (Why the hell is nobody here?) or we take a car here." Shinji told the girl.

"That's fine and all, but THERE'S NO CARS HERE!"

_"Bickering while you have such doubt in the back of your mind. Why is nobody_ _here?"_

The three turned around to see the man Shinji was well acquainted with. The business man.

_"Today Shinji, you will meet the requirements of my contract, and since this odd girl has__ some Tray-sez _*Cough* _Traces to some **VERY** lethal beings. Now since...Dan-yul just got out of the hospital, I guess you'd rather choose Loki."_

"W-Wait Shinji! Who is he? What contract?!"

_"Oh, you're dark sprite didn't want to clear things up? Well Shinji, you could have told them ahead of time. You should have known this would be coming. But that's you. You've always been selfish."_

He vanished in the blink of an eye and the sky went to that familiar pitch black that the world grew to fear. Lightposts around the camp lit dim red circles below them all the while Loki dropped to her knees in sobs. Her umbrella was lost from her grip as the LCL dripped onto her skin besides the two with her who were smart and wore jackets with waterproof effects. Letting her shortsleeve shirt get damp to stick to her skin, she started muttering to herself. The more she did, the more the same short rays of light grew brighter and brighter, falling from the heavens.

"I don't want to- I don't want to- I don't want to- I don't want to- I don't want to-" Loki saying the last word so quietly no one could hear.

"I don't want to- _I don't want to- I don't want to- I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. __I don't want to die. __I don't want to die. __I don't want to die. __I don't want to die. I don't want to..."_

**...**

_**"I DON'T WANT TO**_ **_DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"_****  
**

There it was. Four rays of light spikes drove into her body, quick into her while you could hear her flesh sizzle from the supernatural burns. The first one shot straight through her forehead with chunks of her brain leaking out of the back of her skull. The 2nd spike went at a downwards angle out her torso with a bit of her heart beating at the tip of the light spike. The last two made it seem like crucifixion, with the shortest of them punched through her palms holding up her arms like she was a cross. On her knees and bloody tears, Shinji couldn't take his eyes off her brutal portrait.

"Shinji? Shinji? Shinji? Shinji! Sh-"

_"Shinji."_

"?!" That voice, it knocked him out of his paralysis and he decided to give a response to the panicking friend with him.

"I didn't ask her to die... I just...wanted Asuka back."

"Shit Shinji...*pant* Well *pant* come on. Let's go find the meeting place..."

"We can't just leave her here Daniel...She's dead. And just leaving her like this is just..."

"We can't bring her now can we? Just...alright lets wait here and call again. Might as well Shinji..."

"N-No...I'm going on ahead. I AM bringing Loki with me. You can stay here if you really want...If you want to. Just let me have the umbrella." Daniel feeling like a coward, sat quietly and gave Shinji the umbrella while he awaited to be saved from the frightening weather he was put into a long coma.

...

(It's totally fine, it's not long he needs to come with me, he's terrified of this... After he woke up, he was acting just like Asuka...Like someone was...Watching us. Watching her. But we found out it was The Titular. W-We did. But what about him? And...) He looked back at her red face with a large hole in her forehead and her eyes in the back of her head. Mouth open, Shinji missed the short time he used her for his sake. But being late last year he quit on the idea of Asuka finally coming back. Too much tainted LCL ingestion had left him almost to his breaking point again. But overcoming it, he's still a little bit sane. Despite of which was reality or not, he could have sworn he saw an arm hang low onto the ground by a nearby sidewalk. The dirt road he was on was about to turn left into town and he stepped onto the curb finally after thinking about everything traumatic for the past hour.

Looking down at the ground was the body of a 6 yeal old girl.

"Fuck-off." Shinji whispered to himself once he realized his sight was only shrouded by the LCL. He ingested it again, but the town he was walking toward seemed to shine in color from what looked to be very dull. The sky cleared and it was sunset, then before his ears the city's emergency system was playing some classical music like straight out of a horror scene.

_"This dance, this waltz! It's of the flowers Shinji! Sakura, Suisen, Shiragiku! Dance with these flowers, dance with these emotions. This is fate, is it not? The roses are dancing and this music! Tchaikovsky playing at a time like this? Come with me, I can show you my affections for this time. This time when you need me...When I can show you my world."_

Asuka said through the shadows as she stepped out with red roses circling around her. Shinji grabbed her hand as he fell into darkness with tears in his eyes.

_"Do you see me?"_

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stop it!"**

_"Do you see what I had go through? Did? My affections toward being alone?"_

**"Ah STOP IT! STOP THIS NOW! You can't take me away from him! Not now!"**

_"Do you see how god can be so cruel to us? He laughs at taking my mother, but even then, he hosted an encore shortly after. My father was gone maybe when I was 9 years old."_

**"This is just to show how immature you stupid boys are. Go ahead, touch me."**

_"Then just to show how mature I was, I let some low 6th graders touch my chest, then they wanted more... (Sigh) I never told you this, but I was... trying to be sexually active. But they were just strangers, and they touched me more...Then I got expelled because the teachers caught on. I thank them though, because I may have even let them do the same as you did if I stayed at that school any longer."_

**"Mmmm...The teachers might see idiot."**

_"So...Are you disgusted? Disgusted at what may have become of me?" _An older version of Asuka is seen with 3 men taking her into an apartment where several loud noises were made with grunting and lots of moaning. But in the end of her disgusting act with the crew, she is seen walking alone in the snow looking at the pointless money she made, crying.

"A-Asuka! You're not like that! That's not you at all! You're mine! W-WE were happy! Please Asuka! Please! Come back to me! I'm so...Afraid! Come back to me! Why won't you come back to me?!"

* * *

Town Square

"The hell do you mean something crashed into the service station? You're saying that massive earthquake just so happened to cause all this rain and power loss?! Damn this setup you clowns at NERV have. If SEELE-"

"IF SEELE WAS IN CONTROL- Which they're not. You'd have it all figured out wouldn't you? We took care of the city more then you made some mass weapons of destruction. We know what's going on and are well informed of the situation so you just pipe down old man." Kaji bit back with an annoyed tone in his voice, letting down his cool demeanor, the old man was insulted and straightened his collar to walk away inside the shelter in the square.

"Are you aware of the pilot's location or situation? Hmphh." He had made him feel like an idiot in the moment. Misato seeing the frustration on his face she approached him with a coffee while he was attempting to wrap up all the materials in town with an umbrella over him.

"They're just aching to give us a hard time aren't they...I mean we're trying as hard as we can to get the kids back safely. THEY are aware that this LCL is harmful, so we'll find them soon enough... They're bound to be-"

Misato saw the lights in the city pop back up, which filled her with anxiousness. Letting her know that phone service was up and working, Ritsuko gave her a phone and already had Shinji's phone on 'CALL' But before she knew it, she already got a call from Shinji.

"Shinji! Are you alright! How's Daniel?!"

"Well I left without him...Loki's gone now but it's fine now because... Daniel's here...with us.. us Misato... You know...Us...Us...We...We'll be there soon...We...We..._/Sh-Shinji! Is that?/" _

Daniel had broke in with his voice at the last second sounding surprised over the static phone. Shocked at her sudden conclusion, she ran to her car with Kaji in the midst of what the situation was with Misato or why she looked so sad when she hung up her phone. All he knew was that it was about Shinji.

* * *

...

"!"

Shinji was staring up at the ceiling he and Asuka were so used to before their lonely world had inhabitants in it, and before she disappeared. Yet Shinji was about to say to himself how lonely he felt, until he felt a warm hand embraced into his. A familiar one at that, and he couldn't think about it any longer. He looked over on the other side of his bed and saw a sleeping Asuka beside him. She was in a red gown and her hair was now impossibly longer. As if she was covering her side of the bed in her thick red hair, She was much taller now then Shinji remembered along with her bust. Not feeling embarrassed by being a pervert anymore, he decided to unravel what happened to him after his call with Misato.

4 PM- "I see...So she's gone now. But...Why...Why did she have to leave us...is this an omen? Why the hell did Loki die and then Asuka just...JUST COMES BACK!? OUT OF THE FUCKING BLUE! THAT LITTLE BITCH PROBABLY-"

"Probably is keeping Shinji contempt with life. Yes he may have lost Loki, and he might be broken about it, but she more then anyone else can keep him happy. More then you or I can Misato, you know he has a big heart that can't easily me mended."

"But I...BUT I CAN- Can make him happy. He's just so blind to something that's actually hurting him. Asuka has lead him down the wrong path, and it's to freely not trust others. How the hell do you think Kensuke lost it? He just had gone to talk to Shinji but...He got attacked...Y-Yes by her."

Misato simply rubbing her palm against her forehead, she looked confused as if she was trying to remember something.

"Ms. Katsuragi. Are you telling me you were around whenever they underwent the 'Primordial Trip'?"

"Trip? Is that what it's called whenever I was mute? When I was afraid to talk, I saw some red figure always looming over me, telling me in my dreams to never talk or I'd have to go back the darkness. The same darkness I feel when I'm alone in this dark town. Where my worst nightmare's felt so real. I was dreaming. Was that the trip you're thinking about?"

"Well, I heard it's different for everyone, as for me I did go through it once after I lost my wife believe it or not. The world was yelling at me that I killed my wife on purpose. It wasn't enough to terrorize me, but I did get a feeling that my reality was maybe falling apart Misato. The feeling that the one of the only beings I cared for was lost inside a machine led me to think Shinji hated me for it. Maybe he does but I still could have tried Misato. Now I'm here for him and so are his friends."

The now laid back commander stood up from the wet bench to leave in his black crown victoria but turned his back towards his car to say one last thing before he returned to his home to plan another meeting with SEELE.

"Now Katsuragi, I'm not going to ask how your experience was, before you were reborn but I'm sure you met Kensuke in the LCL while you were still sleeping. Shinji was for sure affected by it since his stories and paranoia have been just stories of madness. He's been afraid of the world and it's contact, so he always ran away. Asuka lunged at it head first to prove she was fit to take care of herself and to block out the fact of knowing she has no mother to support her or help raise her. She was quite defensive about her trauma while Shinji was evasive. Look at it like this...Asuka was just as scared as Kensuke and just wanted to be safe. So I'd advise you let them be near eachother wither or not you're comfortable with it."

"What...What are you talking about ?"

"I'm more observant now of my workers since...*Clears throat* Well I'm trying to change for the better and I know, for a fact that you have some suggestive themes toward Shinji. I'm not judging you Major, but just...Give it a year. I see the way you look at him and you really do care for his well being...You may even be better then Asuka but we still have laws okay? I've never talked this much to you, but the only reason why is because this is important. Shinji is on that line where he might fall or catch himself. Our duty is to keep him steady on the edge and not lead to any either choice, do you understand? Ehh?"

Gendo put into words so nicely and humorous it had shocked Misato but also embarrassed herself at how easy Gendo's personality has changed... Not enough to add to the surprise, she had no clue how easy it was to spot her 'secret'.

"I guess...But Gendo, do tell me, did you ever... Talk to Ritsuko?"

"No, I plan to however about whatever it is she has on her mind. It's negative towards me and I'm to straighten it out as soon as possible. In fact, let's all have dinner tomorrow, we ought to pay NERV cafe a visit, so we can have all the kids have their kid time, and we'll have this sorted out... Good night Misato."

Leaving in his car, a half awake Shinji is in the backseat pretending to sleep while listening to the entire conversation. Now Gendo was off to the home of Misato's while she took care of the town square's decorations, leaving her in despair.


End file.
